Hetalia Jakarta School
by iMori96
Summary: <html><head></head>Karakter Hetalia berpadu dengan kehidupan SMA di Jakarta. Dari bahasa, sistem pendidikan, gaul-gaulnya, sampai merk tersensor. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? TKP bos.</html>


**Title:** Hetaria International School

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** .. Nggak tau mamaaa /plak

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya dan Sistem Sekolah Indonesia (c) ... Gatau. SBY? Segala budaya anak SMA (c) Siswa SMA se-Indonesia (lebih spesifik, se-Jakarta) .

**Notice: **Kalo ada pihak yang tersinggung, mohon maaf. Ini dibikin cuma buat lucu-lucuan. Dan janganlah kalian google Hetaria International School Jakarta. Tidak akan ketemu, sampai ditumbuhi sarang laba-laba pun.

**Summary:** Karakter Hetalia berpadu dengan kehidupan SMA di Jakarta. Dari bahasa, sistem pendidikan, gaul-gaulnya, sampai merk tersensor. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? TKP bos. (Chap 1 dulu yep. Ntar nyusul. Udah malem bos. /plak)

"Doitsuu!"

"Apaan?"

"Vee, gue lupa ngerjain PR Matematika."

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Italia, bocah dungu ini sudah terlalu sering melupakan pr-nya, tahu? "Jangan lama-lama nyonteknya. Bentar lagi bel." Gumam Doitsu sambil menyerahkan buku tulis hijau bergambar kambing. Italia menerima dengan wajah lega dan berlari menuju tempat duduknya. "Thanks, vee~"

Doitsu memandang ke langit-langit kelas sambil duduk di meja paling belakang. Ia merenungkan hari-hari ketika ia bertemu dengan Italia. Ketika masuk sekolah ini. Hetaria International School Jakarta. Belum lama waktu berlalu setelah penerimaan siswa baru berlangsung.

* * *

><p>Saat itu semua siswa yang lulus tes masuk disuruh berkumpul di lapangan sekolah dan berbaris rapi sambil mendengarkan cuapan kepala sekolah. Doitsu, sebagai bocah rajin dan selalu patuh pada peraturan, tentu saja berdiri tegap sambil mendengarkan dengan saksama. Tiba-tiba seorang bocah kecil berambut cokelat menarik bajunya dari belakang sambil berbisik "Hei, muka lo lucu, vee~" Italia. Kalimat itu diulang terus menerus. Awalnya Doitsu tidak menggubris hingga akhirnya kesabarannya habis..<p>

"HEH LO BISA DIEM GAK SIH?"

"SIAPA YANG BERISIK-BERISIK DISANA?" Suara kepala sekolah menggelegar meretakkan urat malu Doitsu. "Tetapi pak kepala sekolah—Siswa—" Doitsu berusaha menjelaskan bahwa bocah di belakangnya itulah yang memulai semua masalah. Tapi— "SAYA TIDAK MAU DENGAR ALASAN KAMU DAN SAYA TIDAK INGIN MENGETAHUINYA, TERIMA KASIH." Dan urat malu Doitsu putus seketika.

* * *

><p>"Doitsu-san?"<p>

"Apa lagi?"

Satu lagi teman Doitsu yang lebih waras dan lebih sopan dari Italia. Japan, cowok kalem yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan rambut tidak gondrong. Orang ini tidak pernah ditarik guru keluar kelas dan menjalani 'cukur gratis' a la sekolah. Dengan potongan yang miring-miring, tentunya. Dan tidak seperti Italia, Japan lebih rajin mengerjakan PR. Calon ranking satu.

"Umm Gue cuma pingin bahas PR fisika kemaren," Japan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Doitsu. Ia menggeret kursi terdekat lalu duduk di samping Doitsu. "Ada yang gak ada jawabannya nih. Lima nomor malah." Ya, ya, rajinnya—Eh, tunggu sebentar- "Loh, PR Fisika-nya kan memang cuma lima nomor. Terus maksudnya gimana?" Doitsu balik bertanya pada Japan dengan wajah bingung. Jangan-jangan..

"Memang belum kukerjakan satupun."

... Mari tarik kalimat 'lebih rajin mengerjakan PR' tadi.

"Fisika abis istirahat kan? Sip, nanti gue kasih bukunya ke elo—"

"Gue nggak mau nyontek. Gue maunya dijelasin."

Alim.

"Ya deh, nanti gue ajarin. Ntar aja tapi ya?"

Japan hanya mengangguk, berkata "Arigatou Gozaimasu" lalu pergi dengan tasnya menuju kursi depan. Kursi yang tadi dipinjamnya ia geret kembali ke tempat semula. Kadang anak alim memang menyusahkan ya? Kadang lho.

Setengah tujuh. Bel sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Sekarang jam pelajaran matematika dan buku tulisnya belum dikembalikan. Doitsu dengan wajah cemas menghampiri Italia.

"PR gue woy buruan! Udah bel nih. Ntar keburu masuk gurunya.."

"Vee? Gue baru ngerjain satu nomor..."

"ELAH LO NGAPAIN AJA DARI TADI?"

"Bikin gambar ini. Vee~"

Italia menunjuk buku hijau bergambar kambing yang ada di tangannya. Sekarang gambarnya tidak hanya kambing. Ada bunga, kupu-kupu, nona gembala lengkap dengan domba-dombanya. Semua digambar dengan pulpen biru f*st*r. Gambar Italia memang bagus sekali. Tapi—"LO NGAPAIN MALAH GAMBARIN BUKU GUE?" jerit Doitsu depresi. Ia bisa saja merebut buku hijau dari tangan Italia dan meninggalkannya tetapi- Kasihan.

"Mumpung gurunya belum dateng, buruan lanjut." Desahnya sambil menepuk punggung Italia. "Tinggal dua soal lagi kok. Tulis yang cepet, urek-urek juga bodo amat." Italia menurut. Disalinnya semua huruf dan angka-angka pada buku Doitsu dengan cepat. Wajahnya cemas. Mulutnya mengeluarkan satu suara panjang "Veeeeeeeeeeee.."

Semua pas selesai ketika terdengar suara pintu ditutup oleh seorang guru yang baru saja masuk. Doitsu cepat-cepat berlari menuju tempat duduknya lalu memperhatikan guru yang baru datang. Rambutnya putih panjang dengan sebuah kepangan kecil di belakang kuping kirinya. Matanya biru jernih dan hidungnya mancung. Perempuan? Bukan, wajahnya terlalu gahar untuk seorang perempuan. She-Male? Ups, bukan saya yang bilang. Ialah Germania.

"Selamat pagi, sepuluh empat." Sapa sang guru yang langsung disambut "Met pagi!" oleh murid-muridnya. "Saya absen dulu semuanya. Amerika?"

"YO!"

"Chuugoku?"

"Hadir, aru!"

"Doitsu?"

"Saya."

"Hungary?"

"Ada~"

"Igirisu?"

"Ao."

"Italia?"

"Vee~"

"Japan?"

"Tentunya, pak."

"Liechtenstein?"

"Aku pak~"

"Prussia?"

"ME! ME!"

"Switzerland?"

"Hm."

"Ada yang belum saya sebut namanya?" Tanya sang guru sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "HEI PAK GERMANIA, BAPAK LUPA SAMA CANADA TUH!" Celetuk Amerika dengan suara keras seperti biasa. "O-Oh, Canada?" "Da yo.." Sebuah suara datang dari bangku belakang paling kiri disertai tangan yang terangkat tinggi. Persis di sebelah Doitsu, tepatnya. "Maaf saya melupakanmu, Canada." Germania menutup buku absen lalu memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Sekarang PR kalian taruh di depan sini. Tidak ada yang tidak mengerjakan, kan? Bagus."


End file.
